Time Six
by Reine-chan
Summary: What's worst then one Ryoko? Try 6 more from other demensions!
1. Default Chapter

Title: Times Six

Pairing: I don't know yet, any suggestion?

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters ::sighing:: So don't sue me? 

Note: ::sweatdrop:: My first Tenchi fic, so please C & C

Chapter 1 

"Dammit!" Washu cursed. Sticking her finger in her mouth, she glared irritably at the cord that shocked her. Damn thing. Didn't it know it just shocked the most famous scientific genius in the universe? "You piece of crap!" Kicking the dimensional portal, she watched with satisfaction as it sailed towards the door.  

"Hey Washu!" At that moment, Ryoko opened the door to the lab. "Sasami says it time for dinaaaaaahhhhhhhhh!!!" Feeling the impact of the machine, Ryoko was thrown back out of the lab and into the wall. Daze, she shook her head as a bright light flash, momentary, blinding her. 

"Washu!!!!" she growled, grabbing her head. Warily, she picked herself up and blinked. 

"What the hell?" All seven Ryokos cursed at the same time. 

"Tenchi?" Sasami poked her head out from the kitchen. "Will you get Ryoko and Washu, please?" 

"Sure" Getting up from the table, he headed towards Washu's lab. _I sure hope Ryoko's not drunk again_, he thought. 

"AHHH!!!" Hearing a loud crash and scream, he raced around the corner and stopped. 

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!" He screamed when he saw what was in the hall. 

"Lord Tenchi!" Aeka raced after Tenchi and stopped dead in her tracks. 

"One Ryoko. Two Ryoko. Three Ryoko."

"Stop that!" Kiyone glared at Mihosi. 

"Hey! What's going on?!!!" Ryoko 2 demanded. She self-consciously smoothed her kimono and adjusted her headpiece. One minute she was in a meeting on Jurei, the next, Poof! She was here staring at half a dozen images of herself. 

"How can this be?" Aeka frowned. 

"YOU!!!!!" Ryoko 3 pulled out a gun and glared. "HOLD IT!!!!!" 

"Ryoko! What do you think you're doing!" Tenchi yelped. 

"Arresting her" Ryoko 3 frowned. "Don't you know she's the famous space pirate Aeka?" 

"I'm what?" Aeka paled. 

"Waiiiiiiiii!!! Don't do it!" A fourth and Chibi-Ryoko ran over and shielded Aeka with her body. "That's my sister!" Her blue eyes tear. 

"That's not true!" Sasami grew upset. "Aeka is my sister!" 

"That's right" Aeka nodded firmly. "I am princess Aeka of the Planet Jurei. I'm not the criminal space pirate! She is!" Aeka pointed to Ryoko who was still a bit daze. 

Ryoko 2 began to protest. "I'm the Princess of Jurei!" 

"You're what?" Kiyone's left eye began to twitch. 

"What a strange coincidence" Mishoi beamed. "Aeka is a princess too. And she's from Jurei." 

"She_is_the famous space pirate and _I'm_taking her in!" Ryoko 3 growled. "Hey you!" she pointed to Ryoko 5 who also wore a police uniform. "Help me arrest her!" 

"Me?" Ryoko 5 squeaked. Rushing over, she tripped and fell flat on her face. "Ouch!" she whined. " That hurts!" 

"Argh! You're incompetent! Just my partner" Ryoko 3 gave a sigh of exasperation.  

"Leave my sister alone!" Chibi-Ryoko cried. 

"One Ryoko. Two Ryoko. Three Ryoko" 

"Stop that!" Kiyone shrieked. 

"Sorry Kiyone" Mihosi apolgize. 

"This is unbelievable" Ryoko 6 grinned widely. "I think I've just discovered the portal to the dimension to my other selves! Am I the greatest scientific genius or what?" 

"You're the best, little Ryoko" a little robot leapt on her shoulder. 

"Yeah! The best!" another spike hair robot agreed leaping onto her other shoulder. 

"This is too much" Tenchi moaned. He quickly fainted. 

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Times Six

Pairing: I don't know yet, any suggestion?

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters ::sighing:: So don't sue me? 

Note: ::sweatdrop:: My first Tenchi fic, so please C & C It's a mixture of both Tenchi Muyo and Universe ::sweatdrop:: you'll understand it when I work with it more, please review, and please excused my spelling. 

Chapter 2 

"Y…You imposter!" Aeka cried. 

"Me?!" Ryoko 2 grew angry. "You're the Imposter!" 

" I am the Princess of Jurei!" 

"You're the space pirate Aeka!" Ryoko 3 snarled. "And I'm taking you in!" She pulled out a pair of handcuffs. 

"Tenchi!" Aeka cried out. Panicking, she backed away as Ryoko advanced on her. 

//I've never seen her like this// Aeka trembled. //She's serious//

"If you come peacefully, I'll put in a good word for you" Ryoko 3 offered. 

"Get away from me!" Aeka turned to run. 

"Big mistake" Ryoko 3 growled. Leaping forward, she tackled Aeka to the ground. 

"Let go of me!" Aeka screamed. "Ryoko!" 

"Aeka!" Chibi-Ryoko screamed. 

"What are you doing just standing there?!" Ryoko 3 demanded. 

"I'm sorry!" Ryoko 5 trembled. She winched slightly before stumbling forward, and helping hold down Aeka. 

"Princess!" Kiyone whipped out her blaster. "Hey you!" she yelled at Ryoko 3. "Leave Aeka alone" 

"Don't aim that at me" Ryoko 3 warned. "You might just regret it" 

"I don't think so" Kiyone aimed it at her head. Phasing out, Ryoko 3 appeared behind her and attacked. 

"If you don't mind me asking a question, my lord" Kamiadake hesitated. Sitting around the table, he stared intently at the old man in front of him, before nervously placing down his cup of tea. "Every since, you brought us back as humans, I've been wondering…" Azaka jabbed him in the side. 

"No, that's alright" Grandfather nodded. "You may ask." 

"Why are you in that disguise" he blurted out. "Why are you not in your true form?" 

"Is that all?" Grandfather chuckled. Nodding, Kamiadake watched in amazement as Grandfather became youthful again. 

"I didn't want the people of Earth getting suspiciously about why I haven't age" Yosho grinned.  Taking off his glasses, he placed it down on the table. "To tell the truth, I prefer this form" 

"You do?" Azaka stuttered. 

"I do" Yosho nodded. "It makes me less conspicuous." Before they could say anymore, a loud explosion sent them sprawling to the floor. 

"An attack!" Jumping onto his feet, Azaka grabbed his staff that stood near by. "Stay here, My Lord!" 

"We'll investigate and come back with a report" Kamiadake assured. Rushing out towards the main house, Kamiadake paled when he saw the smoke raising. 

"Look up there!" Azaka pointed. Two figures were faced off, locked in combat.

"What does the Lady Ryoko thinks she's doing?" Azaka demanded. Startled, they watched as Ryoko levitated in the air. 

"I'm going to teach you a lesson about impersonating a princess" Ryoko cried. Aeka levitated a few feet away. 

"I'm the Princess of Jurei! Not you!" The Princess cried. Calling on her logs, she created a force field as Ryoko threw a large blast. 

"Azaka?" Kamiadake grew warily. "Please tell me I'm seeing things" 

"What?" Looking at where Kamiadake was pointing, Azake's eyes widen. 

"Ryo-ki!" Sasami ordered. "Get her!" 

"Watch out!" A younger version of Lady Ryoko cried out. "Ryo-chan! Get her!" Violently, the two creatures hissed and attacked. 

"And there!" Kamiadake pointed. 

"This is horrible!" Mihosi's eyes watered.  Standing near the house, she hugged onto another Ryoko who was pale. 

"Why are we fighting?!" Ryoko whined. "This is horrible! Just horrible!" 

"Kiyone!" Mihosi whimpered. 

"Shut-up!" Kiyone hollered back. She kept her eyes on Ryoko as they circled each other. "So…you graduated from the Galaxy Police Academy, huh?" 

"First in my class" Ryoko smirked. "How about you?" 

"Second" Kiyone gritted her teeth. 

"Then why are you station here on this dirtball planet?" Ryoko raised an eyebrow. Thinking about it made Kiyone's eyes watered. 

"It's all Mihosi fault!" 

"Her?" Ryoko stopped and pointed to the blond. 

"Yeah. I could have had it all until they made her my partner" Kiyone wiped her tears away. 

"I understand" Ryoko sighed. Putting her blaster away, she offered Kiyone a comforting smile. "I guess this dimension is kind of like where I'm from" 

"It is?" Kiyone looked up. 

"Yeah" Ryoko's eyes grew painful. "I have a partner there." She shuddered. "Her name is Washu." 

"Washu" Kiyone blinked. 

"She's kind of short, and looks like her," Ryoko pointed to Washu who stood a distant away. "What makes it so bad is… she's my mother. Can you imagine going on a mission and having your mother tag along? You would have thought the greatest scientific genius in the whole galaxy would have something better to do then to bug me…" 

"There's another one" Azaka frowned. 

"You know," Washu's eyes gleamed. "With our minds together, I bet we can do anything" 

"Really?" Ryoko raised an eyebrow. "What do you have in mind?" 

"Well…" Washu grinned. "In my dimension, I have a certain guinea pig that I need help with" Ryoko looked intrigue. 

"Sounds promising" Ryoko gazed up. "Which Princess do you think will win?" 

"Neither" 

"Oh?" 

"Look" Pointing, Washu watched as the Two Knights suddenly came to their senses. "They'll break up the fight" 

"Oh my god!" Ryoko fell to her knees. "It can't be!" A lurk of anger flashed in her eyes. 

"What's wrong?" Washu asked. Startled, she watched as Ryoko phase out towards the knights. 

"Bastard!" she screamed at Kamiadake. 

"Lady Ryoko" Kamiadake stumbled back when she pushed him. 

"Don't lady me! Where have you been you jerk?!" Ryoko managed to get a thread of dignity back. "Oh, well. It doesn't matter. Now that you're here, I can finally finish my experiment." 

"Experiment?" Kamiadake paled. 

"Of course" Ryoko gave a manic laugh. "You're my guinea pig remember?" 

Moaning, Tenchi opened his eyes and sat up. Grabbing his head, he was aware of two things. One, there was a huge battle going on outside his home. Two, someone was gazing at him intently. 

"Are you alright?" Ryoko asked him. 

"Yeah" Tenchi glanced around and blinked. 

"It wasn't a dream" Ryoko seemed to read his mind. Getting up, she brushed the lint from her dress, thoughtfully. "This isn't good," she said, more to herself. "I must make sure none of them interferes" 

"You're not the real Ryoko are you" Tenchi shook his head. 

"I am Ryoko," she corrected. "Just not of this time" Holding out her hand, she gently helped him on his feet. 

"Can you tell me what's going on?" Tenchi asked. "For some reason, I get the feeling you know everything" 

"I do" Ryoko smiled warmly. " I guess I should start from the beginning. Your Washu, from this realm had made a grave error on her dimensions travel device, which caused our time to intermix with yours. That is what caused all of us Ryoko's to appeared here at once." 

"They all seemed to have different personalities" Tenchi remarked, rubbing his head. 

"Strange as it is, time is altered in every time space continuum and because of this, Ryoko is a great deal of many things. In one dimension, she is the greatest scientific genius in the galaxy, in another, she is the princess of Jurei."

"It's like a counter part of Washu and Aeka, right?"  

"Like doubles" Ryoko agreed. 

"Who is your counterpart in this dimension?" Tenchi smiled at her. 

"Isn't it obvious?" Ryoko seemed amused. 

"No" Tenchi shook his head. "Are you a counterpart of Tsunami?" He flushed. 

"Why would you think that?" Ryoko smiled. 

"Well…" he placed one hand behind his head, embarrassed. " You're so nice and gentle. You can't be Washu or anybody else"

"But I am" Ryoko shook her head. Looking directly in the eyes, she remarked. "I am you" 

TBC


End file.
